chapter1-promise
by piiichu
Summary: kevin terpaksa ikut orangtuanya pindah ,dan dengan berat meninggalkan sahabatnya.ia terus bermimpi tentang seseorang yang membencinya ia takut disekolah barunya ia mendapat muanya jadian disekolah barunya bahkan tak bisa ia bayangkan


Hey there ! i glad to be a newbie author (*3*)/ and i've been insipired of my favorite ff author and also my bias (^0^)/ and actually i'm a fujoshi so i think there will be yaoi genre :D i hope u can enjoy my story . i just write my imajination ~

CP

Line : pidaikemen

.

.

.

"ATTENTION **"**

 **My stpry actually have an yaoi genre so don't read this if you don't like it :) and read another story!**

 **Do not copy :)**

 **..think your self ..**

 **coz it's "hurt" babe :3**

.

.

.

PIIICHU PRESENT

Tampak seorang lelaki dengan hoodie menutupi matanya , ia menunduk pada satu titik dan ragu untuk bertingkah . "maafkan aku" satu kata yang ia ucapkan terasa begitu pilu .

dihadapannya berdiri seorang laki laki manis dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya ,poni itu terlihat seakan menutupi raut wajahnya entah ia bahagia ataupun menangis . tetapi is tidak bisa berbohong butira nair mata seindah kristal tampak perlahan menetes tepat di atas tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kalung , kalung yng indah.

...

"aku benci " ucap seorang lelaki, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Oh tunggu wajahnya begitu familiar ,tapi siapa? "menjaulah dasar pengkhianat !" suara pelan dan juga berat terasa sangat sakit untuk dimengerti.. KRINGG !  
"aakhh " lelaki berambut coklat itu bangun dari tidurnya "agh mimpi itu lagi ! apa maksudnya ini? Tapi siapa dia? Apa di hari pertamaku akan ada yang membenciku? Oh tidak, tidak mugkin ! akhh persetanan dengan sekolah baruu" lelaki itu tampak kesal .

"KEVIN! Cepat siap siap ibu antar ke sekolah , ini hari pertamamu , kamu tidak boleh telat nak!" suara teriakan ibunya begitu nyaring ."ugh sungguh menyebalkan " umpat kevin . kau tau ,wanita itu adalah orang yang sungguh banyak omong,diamanapun kapanpun .

didalam mobil pun ia terus berbicara padaku sampai sampai ia hampir menabrak obil didepanny "ibu diamlah , fokus saja menyetir ! aku hampir mati beberpa detik tadi hanya karna ibu terus engoceh " bentak kevin .

"baiklah ibu akan diam" jawab wanita itu. Huft mood kevin menjadi kesal seketika. Sesampai di depan pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi ia enarik nafas dalam dan menatap langit .

 _Detik detik itu seketika terasa seperti ..._

 _Waktu berhenti –_

 _Angin menghebus pelan ditelingaku –_

 _Seakan berkata.. selamat datang di kehidupan baru .._

TIN TIN ! klakson menghancurkan suasana itu . "jangan lupa-" sebelum ibunya teriak lebih lama lagi kevin segera membelakangi dan memasang headset dikepalanya "yayaya blablbla" umpat kevin menjauh . didalam pikirannya ia sangat berharap ia tak mempunyai musuh di sekolah barunya , i cems akan mipinya itu.

...

"baiklah, anak anak kita punya teman baru , bapak harap ia akan mudah berbaur engan kalian " ucap bapak itu sembari tersenyum pada lelaki manis yang berdiri tepat disampingnya . rambut coklat,badan yang mungil, dan tatapannya yang hangat ia memberikan senyuman pertamanya pada teman barunya " yap haii semua , namaku kevin , salam kenl semua :) aku harap kita akan menjadi teman baik ,mohon bntuannya" ujarnya,

"bhah senyumn yang palsu, aku yakin dia sangat kesl harus pindah kesini" gumamku pelan. Dia tampak imut seperti ukuran badannya . menyuruhnya duduk disbelah cilla ,sungguh si bapak tua itu membuat tubuh mungil anak baru menyesuikan dengan chilla .

Kevin tampak mudah berbaur, ia terlihat mengobrol dengan para peremuan. Ahh itu membuatnya imut . "hey cill jangan jadikan dia boneka, urus saja teman perempuanmu" ucapku polos. "haha baiklah , kevin kau pindah duduk saja dengan kunkun ,si anak kacamat itu hahah" balas chilla.

Lelaki manis itu tampak bergumam pelam,entah apa yang ia katakan. Ia seger pindah disebelh kun ,tepat di depan mejaku. "hey salam kenal" kevin mencoba berbaur dengan kun . walau pada akhirnya kun tidak menanggapinya dan membuatnya salah tingkah ,kun memang seorng kutu buku yang dingin dan jarang bergaul ." haha hey , biarlah kun emng dingin "jelasku padanya . "uhm oh iya" jawabnya dengan senyuman manis . sungguh menggemaskan.

"hmm menarik" dalam hatiku berkata .

...

"ahhh sungguh melelahkan " sembari melemparkn dirinya ke pulau kapuk . "hey kak ,bagaimana tadi sekolahmu ?" tanya ibu " hh yahh begitu , awalnya aku disuruh duduk didekat para perempuan , sungguh menjengkelkan ! itu membuatku seperti banci,dan aku pindah ke sebelah batu ,yang tak pernah berkutik,berbicara bahkan bernafas- " belum aku selesai bercerita penuh keluh kesah ,tiba tiba aku teringtat, lelaki tadi , tepat dibelakang mejaku .dia sempat memberi senyuman misteri .

" _Tampan , dewasa , misteri"_

Kesan prtamaku padanya , eh tunggu tapi siapa namanya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hhaha aduh newbie mah gini :3 ampun senpai pendek banget yak? Chapter 1 actually awalnya ada bagian "yaoi' but i thinking of it again . biar misteri kkkk~ maaf,mianhae,gomenasai,sorry kalo ancur coz i'm not a pro author, i'm just a begginer. And i hope later i'll be a really-great-story author like park shita my fav author('0') 3


End file.
